Work For It 3
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Yang membuat Peter Parker terlihat istimewa adalah kepribadian hangatnya, kesempurnaan dia, kupon makan gratis dan kejutan bodoh yang menyesatkan.


**Avengers bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Marvel, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang membuat Peter Parker terlihat istimewa adalah kepribadian hangatnya, kesempurnaan dia, kupon makan gratis dan kejutan bodoh yang menyesatkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Work For It [ 3 ]**

Aku tidak terlalu ingat pesan chat yang di tinggalkan Parker saat istirahat. Kalau tidak salah, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang makan gratis di restoran yang baru buka. Dia mungkin ingin menghadiri itu atau beradrenalin dengan kekuatan super bukan main.

Oke, kalau soal gosip lokal dan sesuatu yang berbau gratis layaknya kupon di koran, dia memang jagonya. Parker bahkan sering memberiku banyak kupon makan dan aku beruntung memiliki teman gratisan seperti dia. Hahahaha.

Parker seperti sebuah tangga nada dan bait dalam sebuah lagu, indah dan memukau. Maksudku, caranya mencuri dengar sungguh sangat elegan. Yah, bisa kuhitung ada berapa gosip yang dia dengar bahkan FRIDAY sendiri tidak tahu. Lucu 'kan?

Aku sudah lama berteman dengan Parker dan melewati tiap detik bersama dalam pelukan waktu sang Illahi. Seperti yang sudah aku ceritakan, aku dan dia kenal sejak SMP dalam komunitas penggila Avengers. Kami memiliki selera sama dan menggunakan alasan ini untuk pertemanan yang menyenangkan.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia Spider-Man, dia merahasiakan ini cukup dalam. Sedalam lautan, setinggi langit, serapat mata yang tertutup dan jenazah yang terkubur. Aku baru tahu ketika tidak sengaja menghipnotis dia dalam sebuah sesi dan membuka alam bawah sadar dia seperti konsultan.

Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu publik. Kecuali dia memiliki kesenangan tersendiri seperti Tn. Stark dan Cap.

Tapi, aku dan Parker sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat di area sekolah, entah aku yang menghindar atau dia yang mulai duluan membuat sandiwara. Kami tidak pernah bersentuhan tangan atau membuat kelakar mesra yang romantik buat orang kesurupan di kantin. Tidak. Kami biasa saja.

Tapi, akan jadi luar bisa keren jika aku Parker ada di luaran. Bahkan, Sam menyebut kami "Gerombolan Ingus"

Dasar.

"Vip, apa... apa kau sudah mengerjakan homework?"

"DEMI TUHAN! Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku kaget?"

Parker. Menganggetkanku, dari belakang. Yah, kami memang janjian dekat taman. Dia selalu terlambat. Selalu. Dasar idiot.

"Hehehe, don't be so mad. Aku cuma tanya, lagi pula aku 'kan memang ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ia menaik turunkan alis.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan soal makan di restoran baru itu?"

Dia mengangguk malu. "E-eh, yeah."

Aku menjentikan jari. "Baiklah." Lalu memukul keras punggungnya. "Tidak ada acara hipnotis lagi 'kan? Aku MUAK!"

Baru kuingat beberapa hari lalu saat makan burger, Parker memerintahku dengan cara brutal (memaksa) untuk menghipnotis sang kasir seksi di sana. Meminta nomor telepon katanya, aku muak sekali dan hampir mencincang Parker jika Tante May tidak mengamuk disertai siraman rohani menggugah batin.

Rasanya, ingin kembali saja ke New Jersey. Aku memang jago menghipnotis tapi tidak dengan hal tolol semacam ini.

"Tidak kok! Lagi pula, masih ingat saja Vip, kejadian itu. Untung saja Rei tidak ada di sana waktu itu."

Aku mengeryit. "Nazuna?"

"Yah, kesayangannya-"

"Shut up! Dan mari kita pergi."

Kadang... aku lelah membicarakan gadis itu. Duh, menyusahkan memang.

* * *

Setibanya dari sebuah petualangan, kami berdiri di sebuah restoran bergaya keren (walau agak murahan) seperti di film-film tahun 80-an dan bergaya sangat timur tengah. Pegawai di sana memiliki wajah yang sama sepenglihatanku atau aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menebak.

Kulit mereka cokelat manis, kelewat eksotik tapi memikat. Di tambah hidung kokoh nan mancung mereka membuat status mereka dan aku terasa berbeda. Ketika masuk ke dalam, aroma kapulaga dan beberapa kayu manis merasang nafsu makan.

Ah, menggugah selera.

Kulirik Parker yang nampak terpikat. "Ini... restoran apa?"

Sembari menggeser kursi yang tadinya kukira untukku, ia mengedipkan mata genit. "Makanan india."

"Oh my oh! Kau bercanda? Harganya pasti mahal."

"Setidaknya kita makan gratis hari ini."

"GRATISSS?!"

Benar. Setidaknya aku bisa makan gratis. Kupikir ini Pakistan, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana menyantap kambing yang super lezat tanpa bau sama seka...

"PARKER!"

...li.

"WHOAAAAAA!".

Seseorang menerjang dari belakang kursi Parker, seperti seekor tawon yang menyerang kerbau jantan. Mereka berpelukan seperti badut ulang tahun di acara bocah yang-tentu-saja-membosankan. Ia nampak berbeda dan kontras dengan yang lainnya dan agak... konyol.

Dia lelaki berumur, nampak seperti pelayan hotel dengan topi merah, seperti lelaki Mesir kebanyakan atau beberapa pekerja perpustakaan di film Mummy favoriteku.

Duh, ada masalah serius dengan otaknya, dia mungkin kehilangan fungsi atau semacamnya. Tapi... yah, wajahnya familiar. Aku mungkin pernah bertemu dia di suatu tempat atau pernah terlibat dalam situasi yang sama.

Tapi, lelaki seperti dia tak perlu diingat-ingat atau dikenang. Kecuali jika dia mati, karena semua hal menyangkut dirimu akan dingat hingga hal terdetail jika kau mati.

Satu hal yang harus diperjelas.

"Siapa kau?"

"Dia Scott." Jawab Parker.

"Ha?"

Ditatapinya aku lembut. "Ant-Man."

"Oh." Aku baru ingat. "Kau memang gampang dilupakan sih."

Dipasang tampang sedih sembari mengguncang bahuku beberapa kali. "Kenapa semua orang senang melupakanku?"

"Maaf, Scott."

Berlebihan sekali dia.

"Dia kerja di sini Vip, dan dia yang memberikan kupon padaku!"

Aku tertawa basi. "Thanks."

"Yah, aku kerja di sini Vipond! Kuberikan sesuatu yang keren deh! Dan duduklah..."

* * *

Aku kenyang. Tapi Parker tidak. Dia pusing dan hampir muntah jika aku tidak memberi timun. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia darah tinggi, dia seharusnya tidak makan daging kambing semacam ini.

Betapa tidak? Parker menggasak seluruh jenis makanan kambing di sana. Kuakui rasanya memukau, aku tidak tahu kalau makanan india akan semenarik ini. Aku tidak pernah merasakan lidahku berdansa karena bumbu. Sungguh pengalaman indah.

Efek dari ini semua, Parker pening, ia mengeluh sakit pinggang hingga ke tulang rusuknya. Malah, efeknya lebih aneh ketimbang saat makan pizza bersama Bucky. Kupikir ia sedang bercanda, tapi ketika ia terus-terusan mengoceh _"sakit"_ dan _"kepalaku pusing, tolong aku."_

Bodoh dan menyusahkan. Seperti kebiasaannya, lain kali dia harus belajar menghargai makanan. Maksudku tidak makan berlebihan jika kau penyakitan.

Untung saja Scott mau mengantarku ke rumah Parker, dia memberi tumpangan gratis lewat mobil bututnya ini. Tapi, syukurlah dia masih mau menolong dua bocah bodoh seperti kami. Aku juga tidak mau ditertawakan di dalam bus dan bertemu bocah penganggu dari sekolah.

"Maaf ya, Vip."

"Tidak apa, Tante May tidak memarahiku. Tidur sana, kau 'kan sudah ada di kasurmu."

Parker tertawa. "Kau benar. Lain kali, aku tak mau makan kambing lagi."

Kubalas dengan tawa miring. "Kupikir kau harus belajar apa arti dari serakah."

"Hahaha. Kita memang cocok ya? Teman yang baik."

"Yah, sebuah friendzone."

Aku tahu dia malu dan tengah memikirkan hal lain untuk dibicarakan. "Jangan ceritakan ini pada Gwen."

"Ayolah! Aku bahkan tidak kenal dia."

"Tapi kau kenal temannya Gwen."

"Siapa? Kau? Hahaha, lucu sekali!"

"Oh, ya." Di rogohnya saku celana oleh Parker, ia nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu. Mungkin sebuah gantungan kunci atau kerikil masuk ke sana, entahlah. "...ambilah."

Kupandangi kertas yang ada dalam sela-sela jari Parker. "Apa itu?"

"Kupon makan es krim."

"Ha?"

"Lain kali kita makan es krim ya?"

"Bukannya kau punya riwayat pilek parah ya?"

"Oh ya? Aku tak ingat."

Dasar idiot.


End file.
